


As A Child

by jadelennox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Fat Character, Gen, Torture, first lines meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Mark watched --. No.           Mark *was shown* a lot of vids of Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Brothers in Arms and refers (non-explicitly) to the violent events of that book. For Glossing's [First Lines Meme.](http://glossing.livejournal.com/298908.html)
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

As a child, Mark watched --. No.

Mark *was shown* a lot of vids of Miles. Miles riding horses. Miles leading Elena Bothari and Ivan Vorpatril around by the shorthairs. Miles surrounded by expensive military gadgets gifted to him by people who thought the Regent was bribeable. Even vids of Miles playing with his foster brother the Emperor, though those were obviously much harder to acquire. Then Mark was led back to his bare cell and had his bones broken and his skin scarred to match Miles'. Then there was the calorie restriction and the humiliation. Then there was the shock stick, and the rape.

They never showed Mark the vids of Miles falling from Fat Ninny's back and shattering his femur. Never showed him the footage of a hyperactive toddler in traction. Never showed him Miles, gritting his teeth as the wound from a rib-replacement surgery reopened all down his side, the medical technology even the Vorkosigans could get to Barrayar not quite up to the sheer number of body parts Miles needed refitted, repaired, replaced. They only showed him Miles happy, being praised by his father, eating imperial-quality treats with Gregor, hugging his mother.

No wonder Mark hated him.


End file.
